


What is it called? Fanfiction?

by Ohwait_no



Series: His #1 fan [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Peter is curious about it, Reader writes fanfics, Reader-Insert, She wants to hear his opinion, they're both 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwait_no/pseuds/Ohwait_no
Summary: Reader writes fanfiction about Spider-Man, Peter reads it.





	What is it called? Fanfiction?

Y/N is panicking. Peter is about to get to her apartment in any minute now, and everything looks like a mess _(not really)_.  
Five minutes before, she had everything under control, everything was cleaned and organised, she was trying to bake something to have while they were studying and she had found every textbook they needed. 

But now? Now realisation has dawned on her, Peter Parker is actually going to be in her apartment, with her, and they're going to have to do small talk, this is nothing like it is at school, probably. She's not sure, but she's panicking anyway.

Peter, on the other hand, is really nervous. Is he dressed for the occasion? Because jeans, a shirt and a flannel is the best casual he can be, but is it appropriate? What if Y/N's parents are at home and he has to meet them? What if she forgot about their study date? What if...?

Oh, this is it. His thoughts are abruptly stopped, he's at her building's door, and he has to ring the bell. He looks for the 3rd C, presses the button and almost immediately, she picks up.

"Peter?" She asks, unsure.

"Yes, I'm here!" He answers, trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Okay, hang in there." She says, then the door makes a noisy "beep" and Peter pushes it. He has no time to look at the decoration of the lobby, he just wants to get to her apartment and finish this. He takes the stairs instead of the elevator, and when he finds himself in front of her door, a boost of confidence hits him and knocks.

Y/N opens the door, she's dressed casual, too, so that's a problem less in Peter's list. They both act naturally, like they've done this million times, and for Y/N's surprise, it's like it is at school. 

"Nice place" Peter says, and it's true. It's been a while since he visited a new place, or at least a new place he has been invited to.

Y/N thanks him, trying to hide the blush on her. Everything is going _just fine_ , and all of her worries are slowly drifting off.  
Peter smells something, and smiles.

"Are those cookies?" He asks, and her eyes go wide.

"Oh yes, I have to take them off now!" She runs to the kitchen, leaving Peter alone in the living room. He doesn't move a muscle, he thinks he's going to break something.

"Hey, Peter, could you please grab my laptop and open the school website?" She kinda screams from the kitchen. Peter opens the laptop only to find it already on. He frowns at it, maybe Y/N was using it before he got here. When the screen lights up, it shows a very familiar website.

It takes a while for Y/N to realize her mistake. Peter didn't ask for her laptop password because she was using it an hour ago. What was she doing with it? In her spare time, she decided to write something quickly, a small drabble about how Spider-Man would ask someone on a date.  
She almost drops the cookies.  
Running to the living room, she finds Peter reading it curious.

He feels her presence and turns around, then he starts to apologize. 

"I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that, but I read the title quickly and I got curious, I read it and it was kinda good, even though it was bad I'm so..." 

"Do you think it was good?" She interrupts him.

"Yes! I mean, it was, but it _could be_ better, not because it isn't now, but I'm just saying..."

"How so?" She asks, Peter is probably the first person that is actually giving her a proper opinion about her works.

"Well, for a start, Spider-Man isn't that good at flirting." He starts, making Y/N laugh. "I mean, he probably has a few smooth pick-up lines, but if he _really_ likes the person he's flirting with, he'll probably be nervous." 

"Okay," she says, now sitting at Peter's side, while reaches for the laptop that's still in front of Peter. She clicks an icon on the website, (was it Tumblr?) and a writing menu pops up. She writes everything that Peter just said and then stops. "What if the girl he's flirting with, is actually someone he knows?"

He thinks it for a second. "He'll probably would try to not give any hint of who he really is, that would put that person in danger, and that's something that no one would want." 

"Makes sense. And how do you think he'll ask someone on a date?"

"Depends on the person. For example, if they aren't very romantic, he'll look for something nice to surprise them, trying not to be cheesy. Another example could be... Well, you."

"Me? I don't really know, it depends on my mood, I guess." She leans towards Peter and whispers, "But here between us, I think it's safe to say that I would be romantic 24/7 with someone I **really** like."

Peter laughs, "Then with someone like you, he'll go full cheesy mode. Bring a bouquet of flowers, not too big, and take it slow. It's a lot easier if they have similar interests. First, he has to ask, how are you? Because he really cares." Y/N types everything in her laptop, and signs to Peter to go on. "He'll listen carefully, paying attention to everything you say. Second, he'll go for it. Probably something like _'Hey, the other day I found out that this weekend there's going to be a book expo, I thought that if you want to go and your friends can't, you could go out... with me'_ but with a lot of incoherent mumbling." 

"Well, that's a yes from me." She jokes, but Peter blushes. She stands off the table, suddenly remembering the cookies in the kitchen. "I'm going to grab the forgotten cookies." 

"Okay, I won't look at your laptop this time." He jokes too, but Y/N blushes before telling him,

"Oh, I don't mind, as long as you give me good advice, or not. I think we just reached another level of trust." She says.

"It'll be a pleasure."

She goes to the kitchen and leaves Peter alone. He takes out his phone and opens his new app, Tumblr. He looks for Y/N's user name and starts following her.  
When she gets back, she places a plate full of cookies beside the laptop, and looks at Peter.

"So, you have a Tumblr now?" She asks him.

"Yes," he scratches the back of his head "how did you...?"

"You followed me, I saw it with my phone... I guess I dragged with me to the Spider-Man fandom, huh?"

"He's a cool dude."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've decided to make it a series, but I don't know how long it's gonna be. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
